Artemis Fowl Junior and Opal (formerly Koboi) Fowl
by EZstyle
Summary: In an alternate universe, Artemis Fowl Jr. is an elf. In an alternate universe, Opal Koboi is still pixie. With a loving family, Artemis grew up in Haven to be an innocent young boy. A young boy a certain pixie fell in love with. Consequently, that pixie will stop at nothing to corrupt him into hers.
1. Chapter 1

**So...Uh...This is the intro to one of my possible stories. I'm not sure whether or not I should continue this idea, so I've posted this first. If anyone wants me to continue this story, please say so in the reviews or PM me. If I receive five messages asking me to continue, this will become an official story.**

Intro

Young Opal Koboi stood in defiance, facing her three assailants. All three of them were without a doubt, in her terms, lower life-forms. A quick blow from one of the assailants left her left cheek smarting with pain.

"You must think you're high and mighty huh? You damn pixies!" Another kick to her stomach left her doubled over. Opal raised her head again, looking at the one who attacked her.

"You're just a ***** moron, so I'll forgive your insolence." The three assailants looked at each other, then grinned. Each of them pulled out a knife, pointing it at Opal.

"Let's see what a scar will do to your pretty face!" Opal backed away, but her shoulders soon met a wall. She closed her eyes as the three morons closed in on her. Young Opal could already imagine the hard steel piercing her skin when a sudden voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Leave her alone!" A young elvish boy rushed in, tackling one of the assailants, bringing him to the ground. The other two started kicking the boy in an attempt to get him off, but the boy held on tight. Opal could do nothing but watch as her savior was continuously beaten. However, one factor quickly changed the situation. The young boy looked up as a large shadow loomed over him. "Butler! You're here!"

"What trouble have you gotten yourself into again, Artemis?" Another elf stood, towering over the three assailants. Despite his ears distinguishing him as an elf, no one would disagree if he had called himself a troll.

"Butler! Please take care of these low-life." Artemis stood up, grinning at Butler. The three low-life, however, had escaped at the first opportunity they got.

"Should I go after them?"

"I'm afraid it would be impossible to catch them by now."

"Alright then," Butler shrugged. "Were you protecting her?" Butler asked, pointing to Opal.

"Ah! I nearly forgot," Artemis turned around, offering his hand. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am!" Opal slapped away his hand. "Don't expect me to thank you!"

"Never dreamed of it."

"Since you did rescue me, albeit pitifully, I suppose I'll let you have the pleasure of exchanging names with me," Opal glanced at Artemis from the corner of her eye. "I'm Opal Koboi."

"I'm Artemis!" The young boy grinned. His pale hand reached out once again.

"Artemis huh? Isn't that a girl's name?"

"…"

"Oh well, tell me why you would rescue me? If you're after money, I'll repay you handsomely."

"I wasn't after the money."

"What were you after then?"

"Nothing, I saved you because you're cute."

"Cute?!" Opal's face lit up. "I'M NOT CUTE!" She pushed off the young boy and quickly sprinted away. Opal felt her heart pounding against her ribcage, her head felt rushed and dizzy. It would take her a few days to realize, finally, that this emotion she was experiencing… was love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series** ** _Artemis Fowl_** **, all rights below to its rightful author….etc. (You guys get the idea. If I owned the novel, the female protagonist would NOT have been Holly)**

 **Just a heads up, a lot of dead characters will have never died in this story. For example, Coral Short. This story will also have quite a bit of flashbacks. I promise that chapter two will be 100% flashback free…probably…Also, I probably need a beta reader. Grammar Nazis are more than welcome. As a side note, I am terrible at writing flashbacks, so most of them will have an omniscient view. Don't have too much fun flaming.**

Cha. 1

Opal sat in her leather recliner, her head leaned back into the seat as she popped a truffle in her mouth. A stupid smile could be seen across her features. Today was the day Koboi Industries partnership with Fowl Industries would be finally confirmed, but that was to the main focus. Artemis had promised her a date, that was a lot more important than just a couple billion dollars. Letting out a content sigh, she thought back to her life more than a couple decades ago.

 _(A couple decades ago)_

"Opal! Please go out with me!" A blonde elf bowed down before the pixie, known as Opal, while offering a box of truffles. Opal calmly took the truffles then looked him straight in the eye.

"F*** off." Opal kindly raised her elegant middle finger at the low-life. The blonde elf then received permanent psychological damage, which in result caused him to run away with tears streaming down his face. The pixie only shrugged her shoulders and walked away, popping a truffle into her mouth. She let out a loud sigh as she recalled the past few days. In just four days, the amount of confessions she received numbered the hundreds. It was sad that the only confession she wanted was never delivered. Her main focus would be the Science Fair. If she won, the victory would boost her ego indefinitely and hopefully impress Artemis.

…

Artemis sat behind his giant wooden desk, his eyes scanning over the information presented on his computer screen. His eyebrows furrowed at his company's current status. A net worth less than Koboi Industries; how was he supposed to show his face in front of his date? He picked up the communicator lying on his desk and typed in a number. After a few dials, the line connected. With a few short sentences, Artemis made sure that his company would have a net worth above Koboi Industries temporarily. His conversation with the receiver involved accepting manufacturing orders and the purchase of truffles… **a lot of truffles**. After his orders were carried out, Artemis relaxed into his chair with a smirk. Looking to the clock on the wall, he thought back to a couple decades ago. The day when he first fell in love with a certain pixie.

( _A couple decades ago)_

Artemis shifted around in his seat, his eyes looking everywhere but the teacher. What he didn't know, was that a fairy was glancing at him every few seconds. Their eyes met for just a second as Artemis turned his head right on time, the two's gazes held for an awkward second, then averted to the side.

"Ms. Short," the teacher called out.

"Yes?"

"Would you please come up here and explain what your science fair project is?" Holly Short groaned internally, then reluctantly stood up. She looked around the room to see her centaur friend, Foaly, offer her a thumbs up as encouragement. With a grimace of pain, she walked up to the board. All the while, one thought dominated her mind: 'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to do a study on Swear Toads.'

With a look of complete shame, Holly explained her project. It was no surprise that the whole class laughed. She stole a look at Artemis, and saw him barely concealing his giggles. Her heart sank as he finally burst into a fit of laughter. She hung her head and returned to her seat, regretting her decision to pick this class. This decision could be attributed to one Artemis Fowl, her childhood friend and current possibly-hopefully-maybe love interest. As she sat down, Artemis tapped her on the shoulder.

"I think that's a very unique idea."

All of a sudden, her classmates' sounds of mocking no longer mattered.

…

(Back to Opal's flashback)

As class ended for Opal, she immediately made her way to her ''future husband's'' classroom. Like many times before, she waited in front of the door for Artemis, who appeared shortly after her arrival. She pretended to be walking across the sidewalk when her eye "accidentally" met his, she smiled and walked over to him.

"Good day Artemis, how do you do?" She added a hint of mesmer into her voice, though it was barely recognizable.

"F-fine," Artemis stuttered. Since his youth, Artemis had always had a weakness for beautiful organisms. Consequently, Opal Koboi most placed in the highest tier of beauty in his biased opinion. However, it was not beauty alone that attracted him, there was another trait that greatly attracted his attention: her intelligence. There was also the fact that through **some string of fate** (actually through Opal's careful string-pulling) Opal happened to be in every school he arrived in. But the pixie was someone Artemis would never be able to approach; Artemis would most likely be engaged with another female for the betterment of Fowl Industries. In other words, a political marriage is more than certain.

"You seem tired," Opal started off, then silently steeled her nerves "I allow you to accompany me to a restaurant that I definitely didn't reserve for my friends only to remember that I have none." Opal mentally slapped herself for sounding so stuck up and pathetic.

"I'd love to," Artemis replied.

"Splendid, I'll expect you to arrive at…"

"Arty! Wait up!" Opal was interrupted as a certain female elf called out to Artemis. She then felt a wave of envy, wishing that she could also call her love interest by a nickname. The elf that interrupted her was the one and only Holly Short. In her words, the female elf with ADHD and a way too cheerful view of society.

"As I was saying, I'll expect you to arrive at Police Plaza in two hours."

"Yes, I'll be there!"

(This is still an unofficial story)


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis Fowl Jr. readjusted his necktie. He shuffled his feet. Glancing down at his watch; 4:50 PM.

"She's late," He had been waiting for Opal 50 minutes already. "Reminds me of our first date", He recalled the evening he had spent with Opal back in his college days, an evening that he had spent quite a while waiting. In fact, he had spent such a long time waiting that the Lower Elements Police had been prompted to ask if he was facing any issues. I cheerful shout brought his thoughts to a stop.

"Arty!" The figure of a short pixie bouncing towards him brought a smile to his face.

"And the princess finally arrives."

"I must apologize. I spent a great deal of time making myself presentable."

"No issues there. I also arrived late myself. I've only been waiting for less than five minutes."

"I'm glad it worked out!" Opal's smile grew even wider. Her eyes twinkled with a look of innocence unbefitting of her calculating personality.

"Shall we go then?"

"We shall."

 _There are many ways a couple can go on a date. Perhaps an amusement park, a movie theater, or a restaurant would all be ideal places. But for Opal and Artemis, a date meant something a little different…_

"We should cut the funds for manufacturing and focus more on research and development," Artemis stared intently at the statistics shown on his computer.

"Foamy wouldsh definiteshy lie dat."

"Opal, you know I can't understand you when you have truffles stuffed in your mouth. You should also know that having a foreign object inside your mouth affects your speech." Opal swallowed the chocolate in her mouth and turned her eyes to Artemis. More specifically, a spot on the lower half of Artemis.

"You're right, I have experience in how foreign objects can affect my speech. Like your…"

"Don't. Finish. That. Sentence." Artemis blushed.

"Alright," Opal giggled, knowing that she got into his mind. "But in all honesty, you're right. We should cut the funds on manufacturing."

The two of them were sitting on a couch. Behind them, a giant fridge and a kitchen area could be seen. To the front of them was a TV that neither bothered to use. Opal stretched like a cat and rested her head on Artemis' lap.

"Have you realized?" Opal questioned.

"Realize what?"

"That 98.2% of our dates are work related?"

"Yes."

"We should spend some time elsewhere."

"Yes."

"Are you listening?"

"Yes."

"How does going to the surface world sound."

"Great."

"We should take over the world."

"We should." Artemis paused after saying that, then addressed Opal's former statement. "I thought we already did that last week."

"That was an economic take over! I want a hostile takeover!"

"Fine…Just allow me one moment to buy out this competitor of ours." Opal stood up and walked to the kitchen. Taking out a glass cup, she poured Artemis some water. Making sure that he wasn't looking, she added in a tiny amount of powder. She then carried it over to Artemis. "Thank you," He took a sip of water. Then, all of a sudden, Opal just looked a bit more beautiful than usual. "You know…we're getting married in a month. There's no reason for you to use this drug anymore."

"I know, but it wouldn't hurt for you to experience elevated levels of affection for me."

"Ah, can't argue with that."

(Holly)

Life was boring for Commander Holly Short. She missed the days of flying on the surface world, capturing criminals, and being in the center of the action. Her current lifestyle involved her fighting paperwork day and night instead of actual combat. After the peaceful retire of Commander Julius Root, she was appointed to become the commander.

"Commander!" A voice came from outside.

"Enter, Private Cudgeon." With a sigh, Commander Short attempted to melt into her chair. She was sure that Cudgeon was here to ramble about how she forgot to do something again. She glanced down at the picture on her desk. A longing feeling suddenly filled her heart. It was a picture of her mother, Artemis, Mrs. Fowl, and herself. She felt more exhaustion upon realizing that it would take her three more days until the weekend. Hopefully, she would be able to enjoy some time with Artemis then.

"Commander! You forgot to promote me again." First things first.

"Cudgeon, you and I both know that the day I promote you will be the day I like Lili Frond."

(Back to Artemis)

"Is it really necessary to celebrate little Poppy's birthday?" A pixie whined.

"Yes, it is. And please refrain from calling her that when she's present. You and I both know that annoys her."

"But…It's fun!"

"…Okay" Artemis kept walking, ignoring the pixie trailing behind.

"Why do I have to get her a present?"

"Because it's her birthday." Artemis took a look at the shelf. 'Maybe she'd like a Neutrino 3000, but the doubledex wings also look nice'

"Can't we just ignore her and take a trip to the surface world? How about China? Maybe Paris? I could do with the US."

"Opal…you're a genius."

"Thanks…what brought this on."

"I know the perfect gift for Holly."

"And that is?"

"A trip to the surface world!" Artemis smirked, quite fond of his own idea.

"Arty…We need to have a talk…"


End file.
